


The Midnight Killer

by Jeniouis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Detective AU, F/M, Howard and Tony Are Not Related, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Police Procedural, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strong Language, Work In Progress, reader discretion is advised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="no">Special Dectective Tony Stark, of the Serial Offenders Squad, investigates the sudden string of murdered prostitutes happening in the slums of Brooklyn. Things get interesting when he recieves a new partner and he hooks up with an old flame, Steve Rogers. But the case takes a turn for the worst when the clues start hitting a little to close to one of his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot to say before we get this party started:
> 
> First of which is that I, Jenious, am very, _very_ out of my comfort zone. I thought I would nevery write a mystery but here I am, trying my luck. And the only reason I am trying is because I've gotten hooked on M. C. Beatons: 'Hamish Macbeth Series' and was inspired to try my hand at something similar. I don't expect this little story of mine to be impressive but I do ask that you dear, dear readers will please leave feedback so I can see how well this was recieved. And if it's well recieved, I'll make this a series.
> 
> But before you start to read, there's some things you need to know. Other than my rant above.  
>  1) Tony is a part of a special forces called Serial Offenders Squad (SOS). It's based in New York. And that's about all that is real about this institution. The ranking system is similar to the NYPD but not much. The lowest rank is a Special Cadet, which is someone who is learning. They simply stand back and observe under a superior officer who is a detective until they're promoted. There's more wordbuilding to this little SOS Forces I've created but it won't mean anything unless I make this a series.  
>  2) I don't know if this was already obvious but the author has no idea what she was doing. I pieced the clues together as best as I could, did some research and hoped and prayed for the best. I don't know any of the fancy stuff you hear on TV so don't expect too much on that front.  
>  3) Here's a nice little gender list so you know who's who: Alpha: Tony, Fury, Bucky, Natasha, Jane Foster, Peggy Carter, Barney Barton.  
>  Betas: Bruce, Selvig.  
>  Omegas: Steve, Clint, Howard.  
>  4) Also, the grade ranks are slightly backwards: 2nd grade detectives are higher than 1st, and 3rd grade is higher than 2nd.
> 
> Whew, that was a lot and I am so sorry for ranting.
> 
> But one last thing: So many thanks to my betas, Cari Tawesome and 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

Prologue

Every night was the same morbid thing. Since he was a helpless child growing up in the wretched streets. The pitch black night. A dark, seedy street. Dim, flickering streetlights. The sickening scent of piss and pot and sex wafting through the humid and polluted air.

And then there was her. The whore. Standing on the corner.

Her mini skirt was hiked so far up that he could see her sagging buttocks. Her blouse was so low cut; he could see the wrinkles on her tits. Her cheap, shining gold heels were a mile high. Even in the faint glow of the streetlights, he could see her green eyes. Surrounded by an aging face. Her dull red hair, browning at the edges. She was a whore and looked every bit the part.

He hated her.

She kept coming back. Kept haunting him. Every time he killed her, she would just return. As if destroying his childhood wasn’t enough. She had to come after his adult life too.

He walked towards her, his stride slow. There was no reason to hurry. She barely got business anymore. He stayed concealed in the shadows as he approached her. He wanted to sneak upon her. But he was forced to pause when another girl came up and starting speaking with her. He waited, impatiently and irritable. He glanced down at the leather wristwatch strapped around his skin. It was already half past eleven at night. If this bitch didn’t hurry and move on soon, he would have to kill her too.

The other, younger whore and Edith laughed about something before a car pulled up and gestured for the younger slut to come hither. The girl sashayed to the car, leaning down to the open window. Edith seemed chagrined. She had only picked up one John all night. Served the old bitch right.

The younger whore jumped into the passenger seat of the John’s beat up car, and they drove off. He heard Edith sigh heavily and he started pursuing her again. He stayed secret, in the dark slit of a silhouetted back alley. He kept walking until he was standing directly beside her. And she hadn’t even noticed him.

"Edith." He said. His voice was dark and deep. She startled, jumping around to face the unknown voice, fear flooding her eyes, her scent. Something was titillating about that, her fear. It ran an inexplicable joy and arousal through him. He smirked as she released a sigh of relief. As if she didn’t find him at all threatening.

"Holy Shit! Kid, ya scared me." She said, placing her hands on her old hips. Her shirt stopped a few inches below her tits, exposing her stomach. Her pierced and falling naval. She wasn’t that old. Only forty-four. But her hard living showed on every ounce of her body.

"Who are ya anyway, darling?" She said with a sweet smile, obviously in hopeful interest. Until she squinted her eyes, searching his face. This was why he hadn’t answered. He loved for her to recognize him. "Say, ain'tcha Edith's oldest son?"

His smirk deepened when he noticed her tense, her voice was becoming unsure. Apprehension was starting to fill her scent. He stepped out the shadows with a slight nod. He couldn’t remind her of who he was just yet. She always denied who she was, who he was. She never wanted to face her crimes.

"Well ain’t dat somethin’?" She said. "We ain’t seent cha since ya brotha became that big shot detective." His brother. He’ll deal with him soon enough. He looked around, noticing that the population on the streets was thinning. He glanced down at his clock. Forty-five past eleven. It was almost time.

"You remind me of my mother." He said, taking glee in the way her brow creased, in confusion, uncertainty, and fear. She was starting to get uneasy. He smiled as he realized she was starting to remember. Remember every horrid thing she had ever done to him.

"Is that so? Well, kid, I’ve gotta get goin’." She said as she curtly turned on her high heels and tried to run. Each form of her was jumpier and eager to flee than the last. He grabbed her arm and quickly snatched her into the blackness of the alleyway. She tried to scream, but he had already covered her mouth. She reached up and grabbed two handfuls of his hair, yanking with all her meager might. He felt some strands of hair break away from his scalp. This was new. She had never fought back before. Not a problem. This wasn’t even a glimpse of the pain she once forced him to endure. He wrapped a hand around her throat, clamping his fingers around her flesh with a vise-like grip. He dug his switchblade from his pocket and flipped it open, admiring it as she thrashed, and struggled, and choked. It was a double-edged blade with a coiled serpent body, making the handle. The snakehead was open, jaw lying flat, opposite of the head, that made the guard. A rattle at the end of the coiled, metal scales made the hilt.

It was the only thing Edith had ever given him other than heartbreak and pain.

"Remember this mommy." He whispered in her ear as she tussled under his grasp. Her fear was growing exponentially. And he felt his cock getting hard, straining against his jeans, pressing against her thigh. Which amplified her thrashing and fight.

"You gave it to me when I was thirteen." He said lowly. He released her throat to cover her mouth instead as he pressed the tip of the knife into one side of her neck, and trailed it inside her skin to the other end, smiling as he watched the skin split. Grinning at the blood squirting and dripping from the gash. He dropped his hands, enjoying the view as he watched her. She grasped at her neck, trying to stumble her way to the light at the end of the alley. But only collapsed, squirming on the dirty, pissed stained ground. He smirked as he unzipped his pants, pulling himself out and taking a condom from his pocket, opening it and putting it on. He strolled up to her, hiking her skirt up, lying on top of her.

"Remember when we used to do this mommy." He whispered as he entered her. By now her movements had decreased, but he didn’t care. There was still a little life left in her green and dimming eyes.

When he finished, he checked his watch. It was fifteen minutes after twelve. He had to hurry and finish quickly. He was far from through with his evil mother.


	2. Chapter 2

One

Something bad was going to happen. Tony could feel it. There was something new and unusual in the wind. Of course bad didn't necessarily mean catastrophic. More something he would’t like. Or maybe he just felt like shit after arguing with his neighbor all morning because she thought it was perfectly acceptable to sneak into his apartment and steal his food. And take showers in his bath. And sleep in his bed when he wasn’t home. When he was done yelling at her he took back his spare key and tried to hurry to work because he was late, only to be sideswiped during his long, crappy commute, and the other driver didn't even stop. It wasn't even his car. It was an SOS car. He knew Fury would be pissed when he found out.

So when Tony finally walked into the station, only to have Fury immediately call him into the office, he knew something bad was going to happen.

“Listen Captain Pirate, I apologize about the car but I swear it wasn't my fault.” Tony immediately said when he walked into the office. Then paused when Fury arched an eyebrow, his only eyebrow. Then Tony noticed a boy, he couldn't have been anything but a boy, sitting in one of the chairs across from Fury, who was perched behind his desk.

“What car, Stark?” Nick asked. So not that then.

Tony shrugged. “Who said anything about a car? I didn’t. So what’s going on?”

Tony sat down in the uncomfortable chair beside the boy, who was sizing him up. Then the kid crinkled his nose as if he were displeased…and was that contempt? Well fuck him too. But Tony had to admit, he had a pleasant face, a pretty face. He was small, being short and thin. Well thin was a bit strong. He was lean. He had black, moussed hair, brushed back in a similar fashion to Tony’s own locks. And he had a moustache but no beard (the combination always had a weird effect of reminding Tony of Hitler). And from the sweet scent wafting from him, he was an omega. Tony kind of wanted to jam his nose in the youngin’s neck but that might have been borderline unprofessional.

“Stark, this is our new rookie, Special Cadet Howard Stark. He’s your new subordinate.” Fury said. But he couldn’t have been serious. Tony looked over at the boy, his brow creased in confusion and slight shock. First, because he was so young. Second, because who’s bright idea was it to give Tony a subordinate? Tony Stark flew solo. He announced that every day but apparently a memo had to be sent for anyone to listen around here.

“Fury, this kid has to be all of seventeen. He’s not going to be my liability.” Tony said, ignoring the heated glare the boy gave him.

“I’m twenty, grandpa.” The boy said, his voice cocky and arrogant. As if his mere existence was a blessing to the SOS. Tony already didn’t like the little bastard.

“Oh, twenty!” Tony exaggerated. “Well, that’s a huge difference. Fury, why didn’t you tell me he was all of twenty?” Fury rolled his one eye while Howard glared at him. “So let me rephrase: he’s not going to be my liability.” Howard opened his mouth to say something but Nick raised a hand, silencing him. Howard scowled and folded his arms petulantly.

“Relax Stark, if I thought he were a liability, I wouldn’t have paired him a double liability.” Fury said.

Tony grinned. “Thank you. But I can’t take a partner. See I have this medical condition. It’s called standis alonus. So sorry, kid, but you’re going to have to work with someone else.” Tony said, slapping the kid’s stiff shoulder as he stood.

“Sit down, Stark.” Fury said. Tony plopped back down in the chair. Stupid superiors. “Howard, this pain in my ass is Third Grade Special Detective Anthony Stark. He’s going to be your superior officer. You are to follow every reasonable command he gives you. And if you don’t, I guarantee it will be reflected in your evaluations which effects your promotion eligibility.” Howard sighed heavily, giving Tony a side glance. Then rolled his eyes in contempt. Oh this was going to be fun. “I think you two will grow on each other. You're actually a lot alike.” No, no they weren't.

“Do you mind if I call you Little Stark?” Tony asked him.

“Yes I do.” Howard grumbled.

Tony smirked, “Little Stark it is.” Howard glared at him. “Well, why don’t I acquaint you with the rest of the team?” Tony said as he stood. “Fury, it’s always a pleasure. I’ll buy you a new eye patch for Christmas.” Tony said. A glare from one single eye has never been so scary. And Tony noticed that Howard smiled amusedly as he stood. At least he had a sense of humor, even if he were a little shit. Tony walked to the office door and held it open for the omega. Because Tony was nothing short of a gentlealpha. Contrary to popular belief.

“After you Little Stark.” Tony said, just to watch Howard glare at him.

“You two better behave.” Fury said after them as they walked out. But Tony was too busy checking Howard out as he walked past him. He had to. It was his alpha duty. Howard was in uniform, being a cadet he had to wear one. But Tony noticed that he was sexier than he had originally noticed, when Howard had been sitting. His hands were folded behind his back, holding his regulation cap. But under his hands, Tony noticed that very plump ass.

And when Howard suddenly turned around, their eyes met. Because Tony knew how to look without getting caught. Tony smiled and threw an arm across his shoulders.

“Listen everybody!” Tony yelled out, making sure everyone in the station heard him. Those who were there anyway. “We’ve got a new Cadet: Little Stark.”

Howard’s eyes shot up at him in anger, “Don’t call me that!”

“Are you trying to give your superior office a command?” Tony said, looking down at him in feigned indignation.

Howard glared up at him but shook his head. “No.”

“No, what?” Tony said, because he was a self-proclaimed ass. Howard’s glare intensified but he played along.

“No, Sir.” He grumbled through gritted teeth. Tony smirked, with all the smug in the world.

“So Tony Stark finally got a cadet.” Tony’s best friend, Bruce, said as he walked up to Tony. Being a beta, Bruce was the only submissive he’s been friends with for years and has yet to shove his knot in him. “You’ve been dodging that bullet for years.”

“And I’m trying to shove him off to someone else as we speak.” Tony whispered to Bruce who just chuckled with a head shake. Little did Bruce know, that someone was him. “So, Little Stark, this is Detective Bruce Banner, Second Grade. Don’t piss him off, he has a hell of a temper.” Tony said, ignoring Bruce’s intense glare. “But he’s a great guy. Super smart. I think you two will get along.” Tony said with a grin. Hoping Howard would gravitate towards Bruce

Bruce smiled at Howard, holding out his hand. “It’s good to meet you.” Howard smiled back.

“My name is Howard Stark.” Howard introduced himself.

“Hence, Little Stark.” Tony said immediately. Howard glared at him and Bruce chuckled.

“Well, who’s this adorable little boy?” A feminine voice said from behind them. The three turned around to find Natasha and Clint standing there. Howard’s eyes bugged out his skull as he scanned Natasha from head to toe.

“Wow.” Was Howard single reply.

“Easy there kiddo, this isn’t just my partner, she’s my alpha.” Clint said. He spoke with a smile but his tone read serious. Clint was deathly possessive of Natasha. And most omegas didn’t even have possessive tendencies. But jealousy was the remains of a hard childhood.

Natasha smiled, wrapping an arm around Clint’s waist. “I’m Detective Natasha Romanov. This is Detective Clint Barton-Romanov. We’re both second grade.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Howard said, still googling at the alphess. Clint coughed and Howard’s eyes jumped up to him.

“Seriously kid, bug off.” Clint said curtly. Tony was surprised to see Howard blush a little. He didn’t strike the alpha as a blusher. But he had to admit, it was cute. If he hadn’t of disliked the kid, he would have gently pinched his cheek as a flirty gesture.

“Sorry.” Howard muttered, looking back at Tony. “I thought there were more people on this force.” He looked around the scarce station.

Tony nodded. “There is but we all have our own caseloads since we all have different specialties. Sometimes we’ll group together if a case is big.” Tony explained, looking up when he heard his name being called. He beamed when he saw Steve stride through the entrance of the station. Bucky, his partner and occasional, off-and-on boyfriend, was lagging behind him, the perfect picture of sourpuss. So they must be off at the moment. Which just made Tony’s day so much brighter. Because when Steve and Bucky were off, he and Steve were usually on.

“I can’t believe Fury finally got you a subordinate.” Steve said when he reached them. His beautiful scent wrapping around Tony and welcoming him home. Tony refrained from pushing Steve against the wall and taking him right then and there. Tony didn’t know if Fury would forgive that one.

“This lovely doll, is the Very Special Detective Steve Rogers, third grade.” Tony introduced the blonde, never taking his eyes off his succulent lips. Steve smiled at Howard warmly.

“It’s good to meet you…” Steve trailed off, looking at Howard expectantly.

“Cadet Howard Stark.” Howard said.

“We call him Little Stark.” Tony interjected. Howard rolled his eyes in exasperation. Steve just chuckled.

“And this is my partner, Detective James Barnes, also third grade.” Steve said as the other alpha walked (more like shoved) past him. Tony also noticed the change in Steve’s eyes. There was a sudden cross of annoyance and anger. That was perfect. Bucky wasn’t so much of a threat now.

The other alpha glanced at Tony, and they shared a competitive glare, fueled with mutual hatred. Then Bucky glanced down at Howard, made a grunt of acknowledgment, and pushed past him, heading to his desk. Howard glanced between the Steve and Bucky.

“Trouble in paradise.” Howard guessed.

Steve huffed a humorless laugh, “Yeah.” And Tony was quick on the draw.

“Howard, go grab us some coffee.” Tony commanded to his subordinate as he stepped in front of him, facing Steve. “That’s awful. I hope you two work things out.” Tony feigned concern.

Steve laughed, “Try not to look so excited Tony. Especially when I tell you that we broke up.”

Tony did, indeed, get very excited but he tried to pretend that he wasn’t. “What happened?”

Steve shrugged, “We just had irreconcilable differences.” Tony knew exactly what that meant. And he heard something, in the back of his mind, warning him to be very careful. But the head in his pants told him that it’s been a while.

“That’s too bad. Do you want to tell me about it over lunch today?” Tony said.

Steve smiled. “Sure, if we’re both free.” Tony looked past Steve and saw Bucky glaring at him. He glared back. This wouldn’t be the first time they butted heads over the very delicious omega standing between them. Steve followed Tony’s gaze to Bucky.

Steve sighed. “I better get going.” He walked back to the desk he shared with Bucky. Which seemed to be how they always went separate ways. With Steve going right back to Bucky. Tony sighed. He turned around and nearly startled to find Howard standing there, his hands still folded behind his back ever so casually. Had he been standing there the entire time?

“Where’s my coffee, Little Stark?” Tony said.

Howard ignored him. “Looks like you need some help with your runaway love.”

It was Tony’s turn to glare at him. And Howard seemed to take delight in that.

“Mind your own business. And go get my coffee!” Tony demanded. Howard rolled his eyes and turned to walk away but Clint walked up to them, flickering a glare at Howard.

“You’ll have to get a coffee on the road, Stark. We’ve got another murder. Looks like the Midnight Killer again.” Clint informed him.

Tony looked at Howard, “You ready for your first case?”

Howard got an excited look in his eyes, “Of course. Time for me to show you up old man.”

Tony took a deep breath. Wondering how unethical would it be for him to murder Howard before they got to the crime scene.

• • •

The crime scene was bloody. As it always with the Midnight Killer. There was a thick pool of blood about a foot away from the body. The body itself was sitting against the wall, head bowed, arms spread, palms lying on the ground. A slit across each of the wrist. But based off the lack of blood dripping from the cuts, the inflictions were made post-mortem. Erik Selvig, their medical examiner, was already there, bending over the body and inspecting it.

“Jesus!” Howard gasped quietly from beside him. Tony looked at him, the omega’s face was blanched with silent horror. Classic rookie symptom of viewing their very first crime scene.

“First murder?” Tony asked. Howard nodded. “Well, here’s a little gift. I need you to move back behind that yellow tape.” Tony said as he put on gloves.

“I’m fine.” Howard protest and started to move towards the body but Tony grabbed his arm.

“Okay, one, you’re not fine. There’s a lot to take in on your first case and I don’t need you to suddenly get a weak stomach and puke all over the crime scene, and two, cadets aren’t supposed to participate in cases. Your responsibility is to watch and learn.” Tony said. “I know Fury told you that.”

“I said I’m fine and I’m not going to participate. How can I watch if I can’t even see the crime scene?” Howard argued, looking back at where Tony told him to stand.

Tony shrugged. “That’s not my problem.” Tony walked ahead of Howard, going to the dead girl. Natasha and Clint were already there. It was technically their case but they asked for assistance when it starting hitting a little too close to their pasts. The two came from the streets and crime life. And very traumatic childhoods. But mostly, this case affected Clint. Tony never knew why, the omega never told him and Tony never asked.

When Tony reached them he noticed that Clint was tense, and there was terror and pain in his eyes. Something about this crime scene must have really shaken him. Natasha kissed his cheek and told him to wait for her in the car. Being her omega, Clint only nodded shakily and obediently walked away from the murdered body.

“This case isn’t good for him.” Natasha said. “I think we’re going to have to hand this over to you. We can even trade you. That Acid Killer case seems like a good one to take off your hands.” Oh thank fuck. Tony was losing his mind with that case. It was beyond his specialties but right up the Romanovs’ alley.

Tony sighed. He hated to pry in his friend’s private hell. Especially when Clint hadn’t told him what about this case frightened him. So, it was none of Tony’s business but what if there’s something in his past that would somehow, someway affect the case.

“Sure, no problem…but is there something that I need to know.” Tony asked.

Natasha was quiet for a moment before she nodded. “I think so but don’t tell Clint I told you.” Tony promised her he wouldn’t. “This is Clint’s old neighborhood. His mother was a working girl too. She committed suicide when he was twelve. But I think the thing that really bothers him is that she died just like this. Her body was in the same position, and the girl looks almost exactly his mother. From the pictures I’ve seen anyway.”

Tony took a deep breath, turning over that bit of information in his mind. That…that was daunting. But could it have been a coincidence? What were the chances of someone _purposely_ killing these hookers just to get under Clint’s skin? A lot of call girls looked the way this woman did. Their hair dyed red and turning at the edges. The hooker’s uniform. The gold pumps. Most prostitutes looked the same. So it had to be a coincidence…but just in case someone had targeted Clint…

“Do you think you could get me the police report over his mother’s death?” Tony asked.

Natasha nodded. “It’ll take some digging but it should be on your desk in a few days.”

“Great.” Tony said. “You should go see about your omega.”

Natasha told him that the police officer who answered dispatch was standing with the witness, another streetwalker, who found the body and that the victim had no form of ID on her before Natasha left the scene. Tony sighed, kneeling down beside the ME.

“What do you got for me Selvig?” Tony asked the beta.

“Is this your case now?” Erik asked. Tony nodded. “Well, I guess I better tell you all of it. She died like of the other Midnight Killer's victims. As you can probably tell, the cause of death was from the slit throat rather than the slit wrist which was made after she died. And after some time. She was also sexually assaulted. Probably after death also.”

“Her body was moved?” Tony heard an extra voice interrupt. He looked up and found Howard standing a few inches away from the body, looking down at the dead woman. Tony took a very slow and deep breath. Trying to convince himself that he was ticked because Howard ignored a command as a cadet. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was an omega who disobeyed his alpha demand. Honestly.

“Little Stark, you have all of two seconds to back away from this crime scene.” Tony said, his voice leaving no room for argument. Howard glared down at him but when his eyes met Tony’s serious and dominating ones, he walked backwards until he was behind Tony. Selvig looked back at Howard in confusion.

“Is that your new cadet?” Selvig asked.

“Yes.” Was Tony’s begrudged reply.

Selvig laughed. “It’s about time you got a partner. You couldn’t dodge the bullet forever. But as he said, the body had been moved, probably from that pool of blood there and up against the wall, like the rest of the victims.”

“When did she die?”

“Probably around nine or ten hours ago, around midnight like the others.”

Right. The _Midnight_ Killer.

Tony stood, scratching his head. This was going to be a weird one. Tony could feel it. He looked over at the police officer who was standing beside a hooker sitting on some steps, her head buried in her hands. It was hard to tell whether she, like other hookers, were high, acting, or truly distraught. Or a combination of all three.

Tony took off his gloves as he glared at Howard whose arms were peevishly crossed over his chest. He glared at Tony as if _he_ had done something out of line.

“I’m going to scribble ‘a bad ass attitude’ all over your evaluations.” Tony told him. Howard sighed and dropped his hands. He still looked petulant though. Tony swore he was nothing like this when he was a cadet. No matter what Fury said.

“Follow me but keep your trap shut.” Tony said as he started walking.

“What? That’s it? You’re not going to look at the body.” Howard said. As if Tony hadn’t been crouching down beside it. He turned around and gave the cadet a pointed look.

“Okay, you might not have understood so I’m going to give you another chance. Keep your trap shut. Or I swear, I will lock you in the back seat of the car.”

Howard glared at him but didn’t speak again as Tony walked over to the police officer and the hooker. He recognized the officer. Miss Peggy Carter. Tony had hit on her once and received a slap for his efforts. It wasn’t his fault, he hadn’t realized she was an alpha. But he preferred to keep the entire experience in the past.

“Officer Carter, it’s always a pleasure.” Tony mumbled to her. She ignored him to study Howard. Her eyes gleaming with interest. Tony wondered if he could convince Peggy to join the SOS and then shove Howard off on her. But Peggy was part of her own special forces. An undercover division.

“Who’s he?” She asked.

“My cadet. Little Stark.” Tony grinned. Howard glared at him.

“I’m actually Special Cadet Howard Stark, ma’am.” Howard said warmly, with a bright smile. So he could function without a goddamn attitude. If only Tony had breast…

“You two can play hide the baton later, what did you get from the witness?” Tony interrupted. Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Her name is Roxann Taylor. She’s eighteen and an omega. Says that the vic was a close friend of hers who was showing her the ropes of streetwalking.” Peggy said. “That’s all I got. Now I have to go Stark. This hiccup has made me terribly late.” She took Howard’s hand and kissed the back of it. “I hope to see you again.” She said to Howard, not even sparing Tony a glance. The omega smiled back, a charming and warm smile. But he didn’t blush like Tony expected him to. When Peggy walked away, they approached he girl. And now that he was up close, he could tell she was crying.

“Miss Taylor?” Tony said. She looked up at him, slightly startled at the sudden sound of his voice but then she nodded shakily. “I heard that the victim was a friend of yours.”

Roxann nodded fervently. “Yeah, she was a sweatheart. I don’t know why anyone would want to kill her. Especially, like that!” She said, throwing a hand as a gesture towards the body across the street. Tony looked at Howard who wasn’t even paying attention. He was looking down the street, in boredom.

“Hey!” Tony said. Howard looked at him. “Start taking notes.”

Howard looked clueless. “What?”

Tony sighed. “Take out your pad and start taking notes.” A slight red tinted Howard’s cheeks. And Tony realized he blushed when he was embarrassed. And just like last time, it was very cute.

“I don’t have anything on me. I left it at the office.” Howard said. Tony sighed heavily, looking down at the witness who was looking up at them in confusion.

“Rookie.” Tony said, nodding his head at Howard. She nodded in understanding. And as if on cue, Howard glared at him. Tony took his notebook out his pocket along with a pen and handed it to Howard. “Now Miss Taylor, when was the last time you saw the victim?”

“Around eleven thirty last night. I stopped and spoke with her before I had…to run.” Run? Is that what they’re calling it now days? “When I came back, she was gone. I thought she…had to run too.”

“Was she alone?” Tony asked. And Roxann nodded. “Did you see anyone suspicious or harmful looking?”

“We’re out looking for Johns. They all look suspicious.” Roxann said. That was probably true. Tony sighed. It was obvious that this girl hadn’t seen anything. Probably didn’t know anything. Or was too afraid to say anything if she did know something. Tony took one of his business cards out his pocket and handed it to her.

“Alright, if you remember anything important, be sure to call and tell me.” Tony said.

“I don’t have business cards.” Howard complained. Tony gave him a very stern glare and the omega snapped his mouth shut.

“What do you mean by important?” Roxann asked.

“Anything that might be relevant to the case.” Tony said, as he turned around. He didn’t think she knew anything. And she seemed quite ditzy, to be honest. Tony didn't waste his time with dead ends.

“Like that situation with Ecstasy?” He heard Roxann ask from behind him. Tony turned to her.

“Who’s Ecstasy?” Tony asked. The hooker looked around, then got up and hurried to him. She nearly tripped trying to maneuver in her mile high heels. What was she doing on the streets?

“Ecstasy is my boss.” Roxann said. Nice choice of words.

“What was the situation?” Howard asked before Tony had the chance.

Tony turned to him, anger shining in his eyes. “Howard, what part of keep your trap shut didn’t you understand.” Howard huffed but returned to silence.

“What was the situation?” Tony echoed.

“Yesterday at around ten, Emma got a customer.”

“Emma? That the victim?” Tony asked. Roxann nodded.

“Her name is Emma Castillo. Or was.” Roxann said. And her eyes filled with sadness. She seemed to have really cared about the victim. “He’s a common john around here. He has this normal girl that he usually goes to but…well whoever this asshole was got her too.”

That was questionable.

“What was her name, the regular?” Tony asked.

“Izabela Brown. We called her Izzy but I didn’t know her that well. Anyway, he comes around here and takes Emma up on an offer. I saw her leave with him. I didn’t see what happened but I heard that back at the hotel he got mad at poor Emma and demanded his money back. Ecstasy had the guy beat up and kicked out.”

“Did you get a good look of the John?”

“Yeah, he was short and round little fella. His head was bald. He was wearing dark jeans and had a James Madison High sweater and ball cap on.”

“What does Ecstasy look like?” Howard asked suddenly. Seriously! Was shut the fuck up a hard order to follow? Tony turned to him with a glare and snatched his notepad out the cadet’s hands, pointing to the car. Howard looked indignant as he walked away. Roxann looked between the two of them strangely.

“Do you want me to tell you?” She asked.

Tony shrugged. “Has he been around for long?”

“Yeah, he knew Emma when she was a teenager and she was in her forties now.” Roxann said. Then Tony didn’t need to worry her about a description of her pimp, which would probably be dangerous for her. He would run the name but Nat or Clint. They kept up with a lot of contacts from their past life.

“That’s all I need to know for now. Call me if you remember anything else.” Tony told Roxann. He almost asked her if she would like some resources that could get her off the streets but she nodded in acknowledgment and nearly disappeared from his sight, she walked away so fast.

Tony walked back to the car, sighing at the sight of Howard who glared up at Tony in near hatred.

“I’m guessing you don’t know what watch and learn means.” Tony said. Howard huffed.

“I’m a practical learner.” Howard claimed.

Tony smirked. “Well until you become an observational learner, you’ll stay a cadet.”

Howard’s face got red with anger but he didn’t say anything else. And Tony drove them back to the Station in blessed silence. When they reached the building and walked in, Tony beamed at the sight of Steve sitting at his desk void of the watchful, possessive alpha that was his partner.

“You want to do something, go put out a BOLO for the anonymous John.” Tony told Howard.

“What’s a BOLO?” Howard asked. Tony stared at him in exhaustion.

“You seriously don’t know what a BOLO is? You want to run around, messing up crime scenes but you don’t know something as simple as a BOLO?” Tony said. And that familiar red tinted Howard’s cheeks. “BOLO means be on the lookout. Ask one of your superior officers to help you. I have more important matters to attend to.” Tony said, looking back at his beautiful blonde interest.

Howard rolled his eyes. “You’re putting your dick above finding a serial killer.” Howard said, but quickly walked away when Tony glared at him.

The alpha took his phone out his pocket and checked his image in the reflection of the black screen. He looked dashingly handsome as always. He made his way over to Steve’s desk, sitting on it. Steve didn’t even startle at his sudden presence.

“I hear you got the Midnight Killer case?” Steve said, never looking up from work.

“Yeah, it was a hard one for Barton.” Tony said. Calling him by his sire’s name out of habit. He had known Clint before he was even considering being a Romanov.

Steve nodded in understanding. “Some cases are like that.” Steve said in a way that made Tony curious. He wondered had Steve ever gotten any cases that were hard for him. Of course, he would never tell anyone. Tony had been dating him off-and-on for five years and still didn’t know the omega’s background. Steve was like an open book and a closed vault at the same time. Tony did know that Steve and Bucky had a history longer than theirs. But he didn’t really know their deal. It was all the unknowns that gave Tony a momentary cautious. But as always, he other head was on the draw, making sure he didn’t miss out on an opportunity to get some.

“So you want to grab that lunch or are you busy?” Tony asked.

Steve glanced up at him. “I’m busy right now, but I’m free for dinner tonight.”

“Great, I’ll pick you up at around eight.”

Steve smiled. “Perfect.”

And Bucky chose that exact moment, when Tony was lost in Steve’s bright and perfect smile, to pop up and growling that they were busy and for Tony to leave. And since Tony didn’t take orders from anyone (except for his superior officers on occasion), he told Bucky to fuck off. Steve told Bucky to calm down but it was past him by then. It was now two capable alphas competing for the same prize. But like the saint he was, Bruce came behind Tony and threw his arms around the alpha’s shoulders.

“Why don’t we grab some lunch. I brought extra with me today.” Bruce said, and dragged Tony away before the alpha could even answer, throwing glares at Bucky over his shoulder as Bruce pulled him along.

“I have got to get you a date.” Bruce said when they were alone. Tony brightened.

“I’ve got a date. With Steve tonight.” Tony said. Bruce rolled his eyes as he opened the communal fridge and grabbed a tin of lasagna, pulling it out. He found two paper plates and put two generous scoopfuls on them. And put them in a microwave.

“I’m not talking about Steve. I’m talking about with some nice omega you might actually have a chance with.” Bruce said.

“I do have a chance with Steve.” Tony said stubbornly. Bruce sighed, taking the plates of food and putting them on the table Tony was sitting at. “Who made this?” Tony said, looking down at it dubiously. It looked and smelled delicious but he’s been fooled before. The only three people that ever cooked for the station was Steve, Bruce, and Clint. And Tony never ate Steve’s food. The omega was the worst cook Tony had ever encountered. He was beautiful, a neat freak, and a fantastic lay, but the kitchen was not his friend.

“Me.” Bruce said. Tony dug in. “So how’s it going with the cadet?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “He’s an arrogant, disobedient, overambitious little shit.”

Bruce laughed. “You two should get along just fine. You’re two are a lot alike.”

Tony glared at him. “You didn’t even know me when I was a cadet.”

Bruce shrugged. “Some things never change.” Tony’s glare intensified. “What? I didn’t say it was a bad thing. It’s what makes you, you.”

“You could do with a partner yourself.” Tony said, still trying to figure out a way he could shove Howard on Bruce. He guessed that in reality, Howard really wasn’t that bad but Tony just didn’t want a partner. Not since his last one stabbed him in the back.

Bruce shrugged. “It might happen. There’s a new guy transferring from Narcotics. Fury said he thought we would be a good fit.” There was something in the way that Bruce said it that made Tony curious.

“Do you know him?” Tony asked. Bruce was quiet for a moment before he nodded. Had it been anyone else, they might not have thought anything about it but Tony could read his best friend like a book. “Is it Ross?”

Bruce sighed. “Yes, and before you ask: no, Fury does not know we have a history. But he said he thought we would be a good fit. That has to mean something, right?”

“For work partners, sure. But he hurt you Bruce. In the worst way. Don’t give that asshole the chance to do it again.” Tony said, very concerned for his friend. But he realized the mistake in his words when Bruce snapped his up at him. And Tony beat him to the protest. “Steve and I are different. Steve is a great guy. Ross is an abusive fuck.” Tony said, his voice darkening at the very thought of the bastard.

“Steve is a great guy but he’s not great for you.” Bruce said for what seemed like the thousandth time. Ignoring the comment Tony made about Ross. “I don’t want you to get hurt again either.”

“Two different types of hurts.” Tony reminded him.

Bruce sighed, leaning back in his seat. “Both are just as painful. Stringing you along is just as bad as Ross.” Tony sighed. There might have been some validity in Bruce’s words but Tony was too busy denying it. Steve didn’t string him along, per say.

“I think it’ll be different this time.” Tony lied, but with honest hope.

“Well, before it gets too serious again, tonight ask him if there’s a future for the two of you. And if he says anything other than yes, than promise me you’ll move on.” Bruce said, his concern and care very clear. Tony sighed again.

“Fine.” Tony grumbled after a while. And he was being truthful. “But only if you tell me if Ross gets back in your life.” Bruce went silent for a long while before he nodded shyly.

“It’s a deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

Two 

Tony walked back downstairs to his desk in thought. He glanced over at Steve who was quietly speaking with Bucky, going over something to do with their case. He sighed. Should he really let Steve go? That was easier said than done with Tony. When he fell for someone, he fell hard. And right now, his heart belonged to Steve. 

“Do you know what a lost cause is?” Tony heard a voice behind him say. Tony closed his eyes, exhaling in exasperation. He was finding that voice to be irritating. He turned around and gave Howard a pointed look. 

“Your promotion?” Tony guessed. And as he has been doing all day, Howard glared at him. “Have you gotten anything back on that BOLO yet?” 

Howard nodded. “Yes, it’s an alpha named Noah Miller. He’s the principal of James Madison High.” 

Principals now days! Tony folded one arm across his chest, tucking his other hand under his chin. Should he bring Little Stark along to interview this guy or leave him behind at the station? He supposed the annoying omega needed the experience. 

“Alright, get your stuff. We’re going to have a chat with this Mister Miller.” Tony said as he grabbed his jacket from the back of chair. 

“What stuff?” Did Howard really ask that? Tony looked at him, dumfounded. 

“You notepad, your gun, you identification, everything.” Tony said, well aggravated by now. 

“But if we’re only going to talk to him, do we need all that?” Again, did Howard really ask that? Tony just stared at him. Howard was joking, right? He had to be joking. 

“You did attend the academy, right?” Tony asked. Howard nodded shyly. “Then you should have learned that you carry everything with you at all times. Anything could go wrong at any point of time.” Tony explained. “Seriously, where you sleeping through class? You seem like a bright kid, even if you are a little shit.” 

Howard glared at him but shrugged. “Sometimes I was busy doing other things.” 

What the hell did that even mean? Tony went to the academy just as well, there was no such thing as too busy doing other things. Well, unless one were Tony, who spent a good amount of time screwing some of the omega superior officers. 

“Like what?” Tony asked. 

Howard smirked. “Sergeant Cerrara.” Well he’ll be damned. Tony gave the omega a once over. At first, he had thought Howard would be a bit of a prude but now that he was actually looking at Howard as if he were a human being, and not a miserable subordinate ruining what could have been a good day for Tony, he could see Howard being promiscuous. It was all in the mischievous gleam of his eyes. And his sly, charming smile. Maybe Fury and Bruce were right. Maybe they were a lot alike. 

And now, Tony had a very important question. Could he, and/or should he, get into Howard’s pants? But he decided to table it for now. Not so much because he was restarting an unofficial relationship with Steve since he had a sneaking suspicion that wasn’t headed for much (especially after his deal with Bruce). But because Howard was seven years his junior and today was his first day, he should probably wait until they were more acquainted before he started hitting on his cadet. And most importantly, and Tony couldn’t express this enough, the detective extremely disliked the little bastard…but then again, there was such a thing as hatesex… 

“Unbelievable.” Tony said, faking an eye roll. “Come on, let’s go.” Tony started walking towards the door, leaving Howard to hurry as he grabbed his stuff and ran behind him. 

“What’s the address?” Tony asked him when they were seated in the car. Howard looked at him cluelessly, his cheeks tinting red for the fourth time today. 

“I didn’t write it down.” He mumbled. 

Tony shook his head. “So this is how you’re going to show me up. By being completely unprofessional all day.” Howard’s tinted cheeks darkened as he opened the door and started getting out but Tony stopped him. “Don’t worry about it; I know where the school is.” Tony said with a grin. 

Howard slumped in his seat, throwing side glares at the alpha as they drove. As if it were _Tony’s_ fault he didn’t know what the hell he was doing. And Tony kept to himself the fact that his first day on the force was almost identical to Howard’s. 

“So same deal as last time. Your sole responsibility is to take notes in complete and utter silence.” Tony told him. Howard shrugged in his sulky bad attitude. 

“I wish I had a different partner.” Howard grumbled under his breath. 

Tony smirked. “So do I.” 

They reached the high school and went inside, making their way to the front office and asked the pretty beta secretary for a one, Noah Miller. As they waited, Tony debated on whether he should flirt shamelessly with her until he noticed the sparkling wedding band on her ring finger. So that would be a no…maybe.

Before long a short, round man thumped out from an office behind the front desk. He was in a business suit and was bald. There were bruises on the naked flesh of his head. He also had bruises and bandages on his face. 

Tony flashed his badge. “Hello Mister Miller. I am Special Detective Tony Stark. My partne here is Special Cadet Little Stark.” Tony introduced them, ignoring Howard’s death glare. “We’re investigating the death of a prostitute last night. A Miss Emma Castillo. We heard you knew her.” 

The secretary erupted with a, “WHAT!” 

And Tony decided that the little charm around her finger was paired with the rubicund principal, who was suddenly stammering and fidgety. 

“Carol, I bet it’s nothing. They probably have me mistaken with someone else. Officers, why don’t we have this conversation in my office?” The principal, Noah, said as he fled to the room behind him. Tony and Howard followed him casually. Tony paused to speak with the secretary. 

“You know, if you find yourself single in the near future, you can give me a call.” Tony said with a wink as he handed her his card, ignoring Howard’s ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ They walked into the office and sat down when Noah asked them to. 

“Carol is my wife. I never wanted her to find out this way.” Noah said dismally but he didn’t seem to upset. 

“Did you want her to find out at all?” Howard asked. 

Noah sighed heavily, “No, never.” 

“I think I know you can make it up to her.” Howard said. Tony turned to and stared at him but before he could speak, Noah’s eyes lit up. 

“Really! How?” Noah asked. 

“We’re not here to counsel your marriage.” Tony said, before this conversation could get too derailed. He flickered a glare at Howard, that the alpha hoped screamed, ‘shut the fuck up!’ “We want to know what happened between you and Miss Castillo.” Tony said. 

“I don’t know a Castillo.” Noah claimed. Tony took a picture of the victim out his pocket. It was a close-up of her face as she lied on an autopsy table. Noah cringed visibly. 

“Do you recognize her?” Tony asked. 

Noah nodded. “But she was alive when I last saw her.” Already defensive. That was suspicious. 

“How did you two meet?” Tony asked, choosing not to chuckle at his choice of words. Noah sighed, looking behind the two officers at the closed door. 

“Listen, my wife is a wonderful woman. But in the bedroom, she’s very cold. So I go out looking for excitement every once in a while. I was going to give it up after my normal girl got killed but I got the itch again so I went to my contact and asked him if he could hook me up with someone else. And he did, the…” He trailed off and nodded towards the dead woman in the picture. “Miss Castillo as you call her. But she was worse than my wife in the sack.” Noah stopped talking and from the looks of it that was going to be the end of his story. 

“We heard you…” Howard stared than trailed off when Tony gave him a stern look. 

“What’s the name of your contact?” Tony asked instead. 

Noah sighed again. “His street name is Ecstasy. I don’t know his real name.”

“We heard from an eye witness that you got into an altercation with Ecstasy last night.” 

Noah groaned, burying his head in his hands. “Must I tell you about that? It was the worst moment of my life.” 

“Don’t worry. It’ll be debunked by your impending divorce.” Howard said. Tony smiled, that was pretty funny. 

Noah frowned but began speaking. “The new girl was a lousy fuck but she was quick to try and snatch the money from my pocket. I started arguing with her, demanding my money back. Then Ecstasy showed up and I demanded my money back from him. He sent the girl out the room and started getting in my face. I punched him and he called for his bodyguard and the guy came in. I was the star of my football team in college. I thought I still had some swings left in me. But he beat the shit out me before Ecstasy pulled a knife on me and his bodyguard threw me out in the street. I had to go to the hospital. And I told my wife someone jacked me.” Noah spoke dismally. The way an alpha speaks when their pride had been hurt. Or in his case, destroyed. 

But the bit about a knife, that was interesting. Seeing how all the victims had been killed by a sharp object. 

“What kind of knife was it?” Tony asked. 

“It was double-edge, I think. It had was a coiled snake body with the blade coming out of its mouth.” 

“And at around midnight, you were probably in the hospital right?” Tony asked. It was a simple yes or no question, but Noah started getting fidgety again, averting his eyes suddenly. 

“Right, I didn’t leave until around one in the morning.” Noah answered. 

Tony smiled to himself; it was so nice when suspects gave themselves away. “And what hospital was that?” 

“New York Methodist.” 

Tony nodded as he stood, taking a business card out his pocket and throwing it on the desk. 

“Thank you for your time. Contact me if you think of anything else.” Tony said then walked out the office with Howard. He winked at the secretary who smiled nervously before leaving the school. 

• • • 

Back at the station, Clint walked up to him with a file in his hand. He glared at Howard which the made the omega walked past them nervously and over to their desk. The elder omega was known for holding a grudge, especially if Natasha was involved. 

“This is all the evidence we’ve gathered on the case so far. It isn’t much. Just a couple of weak suspects.” Clint said. 

Tony nodded as he took the file. “Do you mind doing me a favor?” Clint agreed. “A pimp has come up in the investigation. His street name in Ecstasy. Could you ask around and get me an ID or have Nat do it.” Tony added, in case he was touching on something sensitive. He knew that along with a criminal background, Clint came from prostitution. Though his contacts have come in handy with previous cases and Clint never seemed bothered before. But this case had been really hard for him. 

Clint nodded easily. “Sure no problem. Good luck with the case.” 

When he left, Tony walked to his desk, plopping down in his seat. 

“This,” Tony said, raising the file, “Is what the Romanov’s have dug up on the case.” Tony said. Howard peaked with interest. 

“Anything in there that would help?” Howard asked. 

Tony opened the file, reading some information out loud. “There have been six victims in all. All omegafemales in their forties, with two sons. One an adult, around eighteen to twenty years of age and a younger son around nine to eleven. They all looked the same. Dyed red hair, rooting at the edges, green eyes, and similar facial features. All call girls. All probably sexually assaulted and killed the same way, by exsanguination from slit throats. Then their wrists were cut postmortem. There were two suspects. A betamale in his forties. His name is Trent Jacobs. And an alphawoman, Carrie Fleming, also in her forties. Both were common Johns associated with at least two of the victims. And both have criminal records associated with knives. But not enough proof was found to indict them.” 

Howard shook his head. “But this sounds like a crime committed by an alphamale.” 

Tony nodded. “Yes, but from the looks of it, these two are their best suspects.” Tony said as he flipped through the rest of information in the file. Then pushed it over to Howard’s side of the desk so he could look at it because his eyes spotted some excitement on the other side of the station. Captain One-eye actually came out the office and everything. Then he spotted him. That asshole Thaddeus Ross. A big shot Narcotics detective transferring like him was bound to get a lot of attention. But Bruce hadn’t told Tony that his old alpha was transferring _today_. He needed to have a serious conversation with the beta. 

Tony said to Howard, “What I need you to do now is call these two suspects and get their alibis. Then call New York Methodist Hospital and ask them about Noah Miller.” Tony said before he stood and made his way to Bruce’s desk. The beta was chatting to a newly promoted police officer but when his eyes caught Tony, he curtly turned around and pretended to be buried in work. Tony walked up to his desk all the same. 

“You know, when you said that Ross was transferring, you failed to mention that it would be this afternoon.” Tony said as he sat on Bruce’s desk. 

The beta sighed. “Hey Tony, just a heads up, Ross is transferring today.” Tony glared at him and Bruce sighed again. “I’m sorry Tony, I just didn’t want you to go all alpha protective and everything.” 

Tony feigned offense. “I would not have gotten protective. I am a very reasonable alpha. I would have told you I was concerned but let you make your own decision.” Tony said as he instinctively rubbed the back of his knuckles on both of Bruce’s cheeks. A platonic claiming to keep other alphas away. It wasn’t his fault. Instinct made him do it. And Bruce allowed it. 

Bruce quirked an eyebrow. “You’re already protective. Your scent is filling the entire station.” 

Tony looked around, just now noticing the looks from the people around him. And the way they were backing away from him and Bruce. Which was smart of them. 

“I just want to make sure my best friend is safe. Is that a crime?” Tony said. Bruce sighed again with a head shake. “Thank you, and since we’re on the topic of staying safe, I think you should move your desk closer to mine.” 

Bruce threw his hands up. “See that’s exactly what I’m talking about!” 

“You won’t have to move a thing.” Tony said, his mind already made up. “I’ll get someone to help me with it.” 

“You’ll need permission from Fury first.” 

“Permission shermission. Who needs it?” Tony said as he walked away, quite satisfied with himself. He was headed to the break room to grab some coffee when he ran into Selvig. 

“Just the guy I was looking for.” The beta said after he grabbed Tony’s attention. 

“You got something on the case?” Tony asked. He had to. Sometimes Erik hunted him down for unrelated things like asking him could he run to the pizza joint down the street and grab his order. 

“Of course, on the latest victim there were signs of struggle on her hands and fingers. And in the cut on her throat, I found hair samples. There’s never been any traceable DNA found on the victims before.” Oh thank God. That was lucky break in the case. “I sent the samples to Jane.” Their forensic scientist. 

Tony slapped his arm. “Thanks Selvig. I owe you one.” Tony said as he started walking away. 

“Well, you could run down to the Starbucks right next door and grab a cappuccino for me.” Erik said. Tony sighed. Hell, why not? He wanted a coffee anyway. 

“Alright.” Tony said. Selvig handed Tony the money for it, and Tony walked out the station. He thought about asking Howard if he wanted something but had he really been obedient enough today to receive a treat? No, not at all. 

Tony returned to the station in less than half an hour. And when he walked up to his desk, Howard looked up at his double chocolate mocha in envy. 

“Where did you get that?” Howard asked. 

Tony shrugged. “The Starbucks across the street.” 

Howard’s jaw dropped. “You didn’t even ask if I wanted anything.” 

“I thought about it but you have not been obedient enough. Maybe you’ll get a reward tomorrow.” Tony said. Howard glared at him, looking at his mocha as if he were seconds from stealing it. So Tony kept a firm hold on it. “Have you gotten anything yet?” 

Howard nodded. “Yeah, the first suspect, Carrie Fleming was working the graveyard shift last night at a corner store. I already called the store and had it confirmed. And Trent Jacobs was in jail, in for a stabbing. He got picked up at around ten last night and is still in.” Well, there goes their only suspects. “But when I called the hospital, they said that Noah Miller left the hospital at around eleven thirty. His injuries weren’t serious so he got out pretty quickly.” Good, a flicker of hope. Tony reached in his pocket and dug up a dollar, throwing it on Howard’s desk. 

“You’ve earned yourself a snack from the vending machine.” Tony said, his voice lacking sarcasm. 

Howard shrugged unappreciatively. “It’s not a chocolate mocha but it’ll do, I guess.” The omega said as he stood and walked away. Tony glared at his receding back. The little ungrateful shit. 

“I don’t like your cadet.” 

Tony looked up at Clint (he and his alpha had the uncanny habit of just appearing) and smiled. 

Tony said. “Nor do I, what’s up?” 

“I got something on that pimp, Ecstasy. His real name is Ethan Schroder. He runs the hooker hotel not far from the crime scenes. My contact told me he's a short, skinny guy with thinning salt and pepper hair.” So maybe they had suspect number two. 

“Thanks Clint.” Tony told him. He glanced down at his clock. It was thirty minutes after five. He wanted to go home and get ready for his date tonight but his waiting paperwork might not give him that chance. He smiled deviously as he saw Howard heading back to the desk. Problem solved. He made a list of everything that needed to be done and pushed all the forms and reports on Howard’s desk when the omega reached him. 

“What’s all this?” Howard asked. 

Tony smirked. “Paperwork. And you can’t leave until it’s all finished. I left you a set of instructions. See ya tomorrow.” Tony said, leaving Howard there glaring at him as he put on his jacket and left. 

• • • 

Steve looked stunning no matter what he wore. Even in black jeans and a plaid shirt. But for the first time since he’s known Steve, he wondered was he in love with the omega’s beauty or the real Steve. It was a hard question to answer since he didn’t know much about the real Steve. But knew a lot about his beauty. 

“So, what happened to you and Bucky?” Tony asked suddenly during their meal. He was surprised he managed a full hour before he asked the question that was burning his tongue. 

Steve shrugged. “I told you, we had irreconcilable differences.” 

“He asked you to marry him?” Tony guessed. He made that mistake once with Steve. 

“No, not this time.” Steve said. Tony knew by the sudden change of Steve’s tone that this was not a smart course of conversation. So he changed the topic. Asked Steve about his latest case and Steve asked about his. They discussed some of the other detectives at the station (Tony refused to call it gossiping) and Tony’s new cadet. Steve thought he was cute and Tony thought he was a pain in the ass. And Steve joined the line of people who thought he and Howard were a lot alike. But the topic of Steve and Bucky was brought back up by the omega himself. 

“He asked me where we were headed.” Steve said suddenly. So he maybe _did_ want to talk about it. 

“What did you say?” Tony asked, trying not to seem too eager. Especially since he had that same question in his heart right as they spoke. 

Steve shrugged again. “Well, we never really got around to the answer. We actually ended up arguing, bring up past things, and then we broke up.” 

Tony tried to ignore the sudden hurt in Steve’s eyes as he spoke. He didn’t want to think that Steve was in love with Bucky. Because where did that leave him? Tony took a deep breath; his next comment had to be very careful. 

But Steve spoke before him. “Does is bother you?” Steve asked him. 

Tony looked at him in confusion. “Does you and Bucky breaking up bother me?” Because that answer a huge NO.

“No, the fact that…you and me are kind…” Steve trailed off, trying to find the right words. “We’re slightly…stagnant.” They were very stagnant. Matter of fact, they had been stagnant for the past five years. And yes, Tony was very bothered by it. 

“No, of course not.” Tony lied. “And we’re not actually stagnant.” Yes they were. “We’re just advancing at a slower pace.” No they weren’t. “And that’s fine with me.” No it wasn’t. 

But the lies were worth it to see Steve smile. 

“Good, I’m glad.” Steve said. 

Tony leaned forward and kissed Steve. Not passionately but not chaste and just a little tongue. Something like teasing. He knew how to get Steve’s motor running. He smirked when he pulled back and Steve’s face was slightly flushed. 

“How about we get out of here?” Tony suggested. Steve smiled that million dollar smile and nodded. 

“That sounds good.” Steve said. 

Steve’s place was closer, but they didn’t actually make it to his flat. They made it to the building, sure. But they kind of got stuck in the back seat of the car in the dark garage. Maybe because Tony thought that the moment he parked was a good time to shove his tongue down Steve’s throat. And then lust and pheromones took over. 

Tony made love to Steve as he always did. And Steve made those wonderful sounds as he always did. All beautiful moans and sighs and gasps. Tony could have died a perfectly happy alpha at that moment, inside of Steve with the omega holding him as if he never wanted him to leave. Of course, dying on the spot would have been creepy for Steve but Tony would have been happy. 

When they were through, they finally made it up to Steve’s apartment. And thank God they had went unseen, because their disheveled appearance paired with the smell of sex filling their scents made it quite obvious what they had been up to. And when they reached Steve’s bedroom, they had an amazing round two.

But that night, Tony was restless. His mind wouldn’t let him rest. Because no matter how great Steve was, Bruce was right (as much as Tony hated to admit it). After five years of going absolutely nowhere, Steve had, more or less, smashed any hopes of moving forward that he had. And Bruce had made him promise that if Steve didn’t promise a future for them, he would move on. But Tony didn’t want to. 

So what should he do? Should he just pretend that everything is fine? Or should he move on? 

Or could he do both. Maybe get the best of both worlds by staying in a semi-relationship with Steve while finding someone else. Of course he would break up with Steve before he did move on.

Tony sighed as he looked down at the omega. Steve was fast asleep, lying on his chest. He was so beautiful when he slept. Tony kissed his hair and gently moved away from his warmth, getting out the bed. He put on his clothes and quietly left the apartment.

If he was going to have to detach from Steve, he might as well start practicing.


	4. Chapter 4

Three

When Tony walked into the station the next morning, he kind of felt like he had be run over by a bus. Twice. But staying up all night, worrying, had that effect on him. Along with not eating. When he got home last night, he felt bad for leaving Steve alone the way he had. It wouldn’t be the first time, but those times he left because something big came up. Not because he was trying to force himself to let Steve go. Tony didn’t even stop by his desk to check his messages. He went straight to the break room to see if he could find something good to steal. When he got there, he found Howard already there, a cup of coffee, leaning over their case file, studying it with determination. Admirable. He hadn’t noticed Tony standing in the doorway and the alpha was debating on whether he should leave. Partly to let the cadet work in peace and partly because he didn’t like the irritant.

“That’s a bad habit to start.” Tony said as he walked in, fist pumping when he saw a coffee cake sitting on the counter. One of the omegas must have brought it in. Howard startled a little, looking up at him.

“What habit?” Howard asked.

“Working on cases when you’re off duty. It’s addictive.” Tony said as he cut a piece of cake and poured himself a mug of coffee. Then sat opposite to the cadet. “Did you find anything?”

Howard shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about the bodyguard.”

“What bodyguard?”

“Ecstasy’s bodyguard.”

Tony’s brow creased. “He doesn’t seem to have much to do with the case.”

“But if you think about it, along with Ecstasy, he’s the only one who would have had access to all the girls.”

“But Ecstasy had the knife.”

“That’s circumstantial. The bodyguard could have taken it or has one just like it.”

That was very true. Tony turned it over in his mind. He hated to waste his time with dead leads but this might prove to be time worthy. Maybe the bodyguard and Ecstasy had worked together.

“When we bring the pimp in today, I’ll ask him about it.” Tony said. “Good job.” Howard seemed pleased with himself, smirking smugly as he looked back down at the files. God, Tony hated his cocky attitude.

“You know Little Stark, I like you a lot better when you don’t have an attitude.” Tony said. Howard glared up at him.

“Don’t call me that!” Howard grumbled. Tony grinned as he stood, going to grab another piece of cake.

“Tell me about yourself.” Tony said, leaning back against the counter.

Howard shrugged. “There’s not much to tell.”

“Usually the people who say that actually have a lot tell.” Tony said, something he’s learned in his years in the force. Howard was quiet for moment before he shrugged again. Why was it that everyone he met had some secret past?

“Well if we’re going to be partners, I might as well tell you a little about myself.” Tony said. He fully expected for Howard to grumble that he didn’t give a damn under his breath but the omega only turned to him, regarding him with interest. “I didn’t start out in law enforcement.”

“Did you come from crime?” Howard immediately asked.

Tony gave him a look. “Do I look like I came from crime?”

Howard shrugged. “It’s plausible.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Where did you start off?”

“Mechanical engineering.” Tony said. “I actually just graduated from MIT.”

Howard’s eyebrows rose in utter shock. “Are you serious?”

Tony nodded. “I can show you my degree if you want.”

“That’s…wow, I never would have considered you smart, much less a genius.” Howard said, his voice every bit of astonished.

Tony glared at him. “And after all your bumbling yesterday, I thought the same thing.”

Howard glared back and his cheeks got that red tint. Tony laughed and walked over to him, ruffling his hair. Howard swatted his hands away.

“You’re cute when you blush.” Tony told him. And smiled when Howard actually blushed harder, looking away.

“What made you choose law enforcement?” Howard asked.

Tony was quiet as he thought over the events of his youth. He didn’t know Howard near enough to tell him much about his past. So he joined the secret past club too. “It’s a long story but I decided to help people.” Tony said, pulling his phone out his pocket when it started vibrating. The name FURY was shining on the LED.

Tony pushed the talk button. “Captain One Eye, how are ya?”

Nick ignored that. “You’ve got a murder. Seems as if the Midnight Killer has struck again.”

“Look alive, Little Stark. We’ve got another.” Tony said. Howard rolled his eyes at the endearment but followed him out the room.

• • •

For the first time in the case, the victim was murdered in a hotel and not in an alley. Her limp body was slumped against a wall. Her throat and wrist slit as all the other victims. The crime scene was just as bloody as the other, but most of the blood was pooled under her body and smeared on the wall. Tony told Howard to stay outside the door to the room. The omega huffed but did as told. For once. Tony walked up to the body to inspect it, kneeling down in the small space between her body and the single bed stuffed in the tiny room. He noticed something odd with the new victim. There was dried streams of blood that ran form her from her wrist, indicating they had been cut while she had been alive. He touched her chin with a gloved hand, raising it just a smidge so he could see her neck. There was a few runs of blood descending from the cut but that was about it. The killer must have slit her throat a little while after cutting her wrists. That was different. Serial killers didn’t usually change their killing method unless something was triggered. Had the killer been a john and she did something that caused them to kill her differently? Or were they dealing with a copycat? The victim looked like all the over victims, though. Green eyes. Dyed red her with her roots starting to show. Tony noticed that her roots were a little darker than the other victims.

“It has to be someone else.” Tony heard Howard echo his thoughts. “She was killed to differently than the others.”

Tony turned to him, to tell him he was right but he paused. Because he could have sworn he heard someone whimpering. The detective stood and looked around.

“What’s wrong?” Howard asked.

“I thought I heard something.” Tony mumbled, walking around the bed to go into the bathroom. He knew it would have already been checked but he did it anyway, swinging open the shower curtain to make sure no one was hiding there. And as expected, it was empty. He was walking back into the room when someone rolled from under the bed, jumped to their feet in a split second, jetted forward. They were moving so swiftly they collided with Howard. Ramming into him so hard, they both crashed to the floor. The person leaped to their feet and dashed down the hall. Tony was going to tell Howard to chase after her but the cadet was on his feet and trailing after her before he had the chance. The officers who were supposed to be monitoring the scene actually hadn’t arrived yet. Fucking slackers. Tony rushed out into the hall and going in the opposite direction of the two. This way was closer to the front door, and Tony was hoping he could round in front of the runner.

But when Tony reached the lobby, heading towards the door, he saw someone behind the front counter in his peripheral. He snapped his eyes over to them and saw a short and scrawny guy. His salt and pepper hair was thinning. Tony paused, debating on whether or not this guy was Ecstasy. But he didn’t seem like pimp material. He seemed entirely too…weak. Well Tony thought that until their eyes met, the guy’s eyes drifted down to the badge Tony had strapped to his belt, and the guy decided to run. So yes, Tony just met Mister Ecstasy.

Tony made a split decision to chase after him. Howard was young and spry, he should be able to catch whoever it was that initially ran. Tony leaped over the counter and drew his gun, following the path of the slow running man ahead of him. The guy tried to throw obstructions in his way. A box here. A broom thrown there. Tony dodged all the attacks easily but the dodging did slow him down. But he stayed on the guy’s tail and chased the pimp outside. The idiot actually tripped over a curb and fell to the ground. And was too old and fatigued to pick himself up. Tony reached him quickly and snatched him off the ground, handcuffing him.

“I hear they call you Ecstasy.” Tony told the pimp as he escorted him to his car.

“Please don’t hurt me!” The man immediately started pleading. “I’ll confess to it all, just don’t hurt me!” Tony looked at the guy in confusion. This couldn’t possibly be the cold blooded killer that’s been murdering the hookers. He was entirely too weak and pathetic.

“Save your confession until we reach the station.” Tony told him as he approached his car. He was glad to see Howard already there, leaning against the side of the car. The person he was chasing was in the back seat, crying. As Tony got closer, he could see that it was girl and she had blood on her. That observation added with the knowledge that she had been hiding under the bed a foot away from a murdered girl suggested that she may have been the killer. But Tony had a doubt.

“I was wondering if I lost you, grandpa.” Howard said when Tony reached him.

“I’m only twenty-seven.” Tony grumbled, then nodded to the woman in the backseat. “Did you handcuff her?” Tony asked as he opened the back door of the car. The girl tried to quickly escape but Tony shoved her back in and stuffed Ecstasy in beside her.

“Of course.” Howard said in umbrage. The pimp looked at the crying girl beside him and gasped.

“Roxie? Did you snitch on me?” Ecstasy said. The girl shook her head and starting crying even harder. Tony was severely puzzled. He hadn’t thought either one of them could have been the killer but could have they worked together? When he was seated in his car, he peered in the rear view to get a good look at the girl. He was staring at Roxann Taylor. The eighteen year old witness who found Emma Castillo’s dead body. The victim she had pretended to care so much about. Had Roxann killed her supposed friend?

Tony shook his head as he sped back to the police station. This case was getting messy and he hated a mess.

• • •

Back at the station, Tony put the two in separate interrogation rooms. He was going to question them both and make Howard observe. But the cadet was staring up at him with hope filled eyes and he gave the omega permission to ask Roxann a few questions, under the very close supervision of Bruce.

Tony entered the interrogation room where Ecstasy was sitting at the table, his head buried in his hands. He was sweating profusely. His eyes jumped up to Tony when he sat across from the beta.

“I want to confess to everything.” The pimp said. Tony sighed, still debating whether these two were involved with the string of murders. Maybe they had just murdered the new girl. But what would have been their motive?

“Alright, but let’s start with the beginning.” Tony said. “What’s your name?”

“Ethan Schroder. I want a deal.” The pimp said immediately.

“We’ll get to that.” Tony said. “But first, tell me about the first girl.” Tony turned on the tape recorder, but he had the very distinct impression that they were on two completely different pages.

Ethan sighed. “The first girl…she had been my girlfriend. We were both starving college students and we needed some extra cash. I was much younger back then and more virile.” Tony refrained from laughing. “She actually came up with it. She said she would put up a front. She would guarantee a great night to some sorry fool, make them pay her first, then hightail it. She needed me around in case things got ugly.”

“I’m not talking about your first trick.” Tony said, opening the file he brought with him and spreading the photos of all the victims across the table. Ethan jumped back in his chair at the sight.

“What’s this? Why are you showing me this?!” Ethan yelled. Just as Tony expected, they were talking about two different crimes.

“You said you wanted to confess, here’s your chance: why did you kill these girls?” Tony asked.

Ethan started shaking his head fervently. “I didn’t kill those girls. I loved those girls. They’re like daughters to me.

Tony made a face. “Dude, that’s sick. You saying you would pimp your own daughter?”

“No, of course not.” Ethan said, glaring at Tony as if he were the one that said something insane. “What I meant was, these girls depend on me. I protect them and they look up to me.”

“That doesn’t make it an ounce better.” Tony said, thinking back over the case. If Ethan felt so protective of the girls, and was as weak as he was, maybe Roxann had been the mastermind and Ethan had been a pawn. “I’m going to need a sample of your hair.” Tony told him. Ethan agreed readily. Tony left the room and walked across the hall to their equipment closet. He grabbed some gloves, a plastic bag, and some tweezers. He was putting on the gloves when Howard walked up to him.

“What did she say?” Tony asked the omega.

“Says that she found the girl dead early this morning and called the cops. Then noticed that the victim had drugs on her and took them off her body. She was strung out and when she heard the cops coming and hid under the bed.”

Tony pondered on that. She hadn’t seemed like a junkie when Tony first met her. But that didn’t mean much if she just entered that lifestyle. He gave Howard some items from the closet.

“Get a hair sample off her and send it down to Miss Foster’s lab. Ask Bruce to help you tag it. Then book the two.” Tony told Howard. The omega nodded and walked away. Tony went back into the interrogation room and took a sample of Ethan’s hair then had it sent to Jane’s lab.

Tony went back to his desk in worry. Ethan agreed to the hair sample more readily than Tony had expected. The detective had a feeling he had just lost a suspect. In that case, there was only one person left. Noah Millar. Being a common john he probably had been with all the victims at least. And he didn’t have an alibi. Had actually lied about his alibi. So the fingers point to him, right? But he had said that Ecstasy pulled a knife on him. Had he been lying to keep the suspicion off him? Tony needed to speak with Ethan again, to get his side of the story. Tony was kind of pissed he hadn’t thought of it when he was interrogating the beta. But lack of sleep always made him inept. Tony went to the other side of the station, where the holding cells where. There was three of them, one for each gender. Suspects were held there until they were processed into the jail system. He sighed at the sight of Ethan reaching out to a crying Roxann through the bars of the cell, holding her hand, promising her that everything will be alright. There was something uncanny about a pimp being affectionate to his whores. The beta was surprised to see Tony and rushed across the small space of the holding cell to meet him.

“Are we getting a deal?” Ethan asked eagerly.

“I’ll put in a good word for you.” Tony said, keeping the ‘if I even remember’ to himself. “I need to speak to you about one of the common Johns, a Noah Miller, he’s a school principal.”

Ethan’s eyes suddenly lit in anger. “The hack. He tried to cheat one of my girls. My Emma. My poor, poor Emma.” Ethan said, his tone jumping to sadness. Making Tony reconsider; maybe Ethan really did give a damn?

“I heard that you got into an altercation with him. What happened?” Tony asked.

“Well like I said, he tried to cheat Emma. Told her she was a lousy fuck and demanded his money back. I heard the scuffling and the shouts. I went down there, beat him up, and threw him out.” Ethan said, his eyes gleaming with pride. And from what Tony knew, it was misplaced self-respect.

“I heard you had a bodyguard.” Tony said.

Ethan’s eyes immediately dropped, “Oh, well in that case, I grabbed my backup and went down to see what was up. The man attacked me and my bodyguard came in. They wrestled and while they were rolling on the floor, someone dropped a knife. I don’t know whose it was but I grabbed it and told the fiend to get out.”

“What’s your bodyguard’s name?”

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t try to protect him. I need to know. Or I can pin the murders to you with the knife.” Tony idly threatened. Ethan’s eyes bulged.

“I don’t know his name, honestly. He never told me and he’s so scary, I never asked. I don’t even have the knife anymore. He took it from me. He didn’t even tell me why. He just snatched it out my hands after the fiend left.” Tony shook his head at how pathetic Ethan was. But maybe the knife hadn’t belonged to him but the bodyguard instead. As Howard said earlier, he would have had every chance to murder the girls.

“When did he start working for you?” Tony asked.

“Around the middle of last month.” Ethan answered. That’s around the time the killings started. But why now? What made triggered his murdering?

“What does he look like?”

“He’s tall, around six-three and muscular. He has red hair and green, lifeless eyes. He’s an alpha. He stays in the first room closest to the front desk.”

Do you think he’s still there?”

Ethan shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. He no doubt heard all the commotion with the police earlier. He might have scrammed by now. I hope he has. I don’t trust the guy.”

Tony walked away in thought. In all honestly, he probably would have run by now but Tony was going to check anyway.

• • •

When Tony reached his desk, he was going to grab his jacket and go to the hotel. Alone. Since this guy might be dangerous and had a hankering for targeting omegas, the alpha decided it would be best to leave inexperienced Little Stark. But Tony was distracted from his goal when he found a file on his desk, with the name Edith Barton typed on it. Natasha must have gotten the file on Clint’s mother. He sat down and opened the folder, nearly freezing when he saw a picture of Edith. He reached in his desk and grabbed his case file, fishing through it until he pulled out a picture of the latest victim. Her name had been Rochelle Dunning. And she was a spitting image of Clint’s mother. Just older.

Tony searched for the pictures of the crime scene, from when Edith had committed suicide. When he found it, his jaw dropped. He put the pictures side by side. They seemed nearly identical. The only difference was that blink-and-miss-it split of Rochelle’s neck while the flesh of Edith’s throat was still intact. Tony began reading Edith’s file. Seventeen years ago, she had died in the same hotel room at around midnight, in the exact hotel room, and from what Tony could see from photos, in the same spot and positon in the room. She had left behind two sons, Clint, he had been ten at the time, and a Barney Barton, who had been eighteen. Tony hadn’t known the omega had a brother. Edith would have been forty-four this year. The latest victim, Rochelle, had also been forty-four and left behind two sons. The younger one ten, the oldest, eighteen.

Tony pulled away from the papers for a moment, turning to the computer to search for a one, Barney Barton, in the system. Before long, pictures of several men popped up on his screen. Tony filtered the results with the characteristics of red hair, green eyes, and have criminal records. About half the hits were eliminated, leaving Tony with a dozen possible suspects. But at least he was something. Tony filtered the remaining results by domestic violence crimes. Because this was a classic case of mommy issues. The killer probably had little respect for women and was a wife beater.

Three pictures appeared on the screen. But only one caught Tony’s eye. The guy’s name was Barney Barton like the other but his street name was Trick Shot. It caught Tony’s attention because everyone called Clint, Hawkeye. Because the guy had a dead aim. No matter the distance, no the object. Clint never, ever missed a target. Even when he was sick. Tony had asked him about it once. Clint had mentioned a guy named Trick Shot who taught him a few things but mostly his aim was his own talent.

But if Barney Barton was the Midnight Killer…why? What triggered his sudden killing streak?

Tony went back to the files, searching through them to find a clue as to what triggered Barney.

“See what I mean?” A voice suddenly ranged out. Tony jumped with a shout, spinning around to glare at Natasha. Her usually unreadable face seemed slightly contrite. “Sorry Stark, you’re usually not so jumpy.

Tony sighed, running a hand down his face. “This case is haunting. Nat, do you know much about Clint’s older brother, Barney?”

Natasha sighed and pulled up a chair. “Yeah, after his mother was dead, he was left in his brother’s care. But he was abusive and he put Clint on the streets when he was just fourteen.” A lot of feelings flashed in Natasha’s usually stoic eyes. Hurt, anger, sympathy. “It’s a hard thing for him to talk about because he always felt sorry for his brother. Because their mother was sexually abusing him and Barney is the one that found her that way.” Natasha said, nodding at the picture of Edith slumped, lifeless against the hotel wall. “When Clint ran from him though, Barney supposedly moved to Iowa.”

Well, that explained almost everything. Now Tony understood why the killer had positioned the girls against the wall after he killed them and why he slit their wrists. And why they were all sexually assaulted. He had definitely been targeting woman who reminded him of his mother. Might have even thought they were his mother.

But why wait until now? Unless he had been killing all along and no one had noticed the trend…not likely. Something had to trigger this sudden outburst. Tony went back to the police report of Edith’s suicide, reading it over and over until he noticed the dates. She had been killed in May. That was when the killings started happening. At the beginning of May. And she had died on the twenty-third. Tony looked at the calendar on his desk. Today was anniversary of Edith’s death.

Something cold and daunting apprehension covered Tony.

”This month is the anniversary of her death, Clint’s mother.” Tony said. Realization covered Natasha’s eyes.

“I didn’t know that. He never told me when she died.”

Tony kept turning everything over in his mind. He still couldn’t figure out why. Why seventeen years later, did Barney decided to start hunting his mother? What evoked this?

The detective glanced down at the picture of Edith, thinking about how much Clint looked like her, when he saw a possible answer. It was the age she was when she died.

“How old is Clint?” Tony asked.

“Twenty-nine.” Natasha answered. And dread filled Tony’s stomach. “You’ve blanched. What’s wrong?” Natasha asked, her scent was starting to rise and fill the air. Then Tony realized his own scent had risen protectively too.

“Where’s Clint?” Tony asked, his voice tight with concern as he abruptly stood, putting on his jacket and grabbing his gun.

“He’s out hunting down a suspect for the Acid Killer case. I’m waiting for a call. Why?” Natasha said, though she didn’t wait for an answer as she grabbed her own gun.

”Edith, Clint’s mother, died a year ago today. She was twenty-nine.” Tony said. Fear blanketed Natasha as she the severity of the situation washed over him. “I’ll call him.” She said as took her phone out her pocket and dialed his number. But neither waited for an answer as they headed towards the door. Tony ran into Howard who asked him where he was going. Tony told him he had to run, and to call him if Clint came back.

“He’s not answering.” Natasha said after she tried calling him for the third time. Her voice was solid and calm but Tony her enough to hear the traces of fear and panic in her voice. “He had my omega.” She said, her voice venomous. Barney chose the wrong omega to kidnap.

“I think I know where they are.” Tony said when they got in the car and sped off, hoping they wouldn’t arrive too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
